movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Words
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-025-Words?id=61601 (episode begins) (Book opens) (like magic) (We entered and walked to the house) (to see Steve) Steve: Hi out there, It's me Steve. Have you seen Blue my puppy? Luigi: Over there! Steve: Come on in. Mario: Okay. Tails: Oh boy. Can't wait to see what they're doing. (We entered) Sonic: We sure will, Tails. We sure will. Steve: (holds up a word) Hi. Knuckles: Wow. That sure is a nice word you're holding up. Steve: We got a big bag of words that Blue brought home from school. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Weasel: What words do we have? Baboon: Pretty cool ones. Pecky: But I don't get why Owen's wife isn't with us today. Chris: She's here somewhere somehow. Owen: I don't think so. Vilburt: Because you always carry Kessie in your baby carrier. Aaron: Anyway, There's a word Me. Angelina: So cool. Lammy: And there's 'You'. Alice: Along with I. Thumbelina: And there's "Wiggle". Rosie: Lots of cool words. Jimmy: I can wiggle. (Wiggles) Arthur: I can shake my booty. Roddie: Nice words. What can we do with these words anyway? Wallabee: If we put them together, we can make a sentence. (Blue place a pawprint on the screen) Eilonwy: Oh, I see now. Blue wants to do some Blue's Clues. Reggie: I remember, Her pawprints will be on the clues. Kaz: Right. Ed: There's a word 'Sweep'. Edd: Where you can use brooms to do so. (They sweep the pawprint off the screen) Eddy: Perfect. Tia: Now what do we do? Kitty: We know just what to do. Hannah: The camera and notebook. Nicky: Yeah. That's the ones we're looking for. Anime Puss: Then let's get it. Vultures: Right away. Drawer: Blue's Clues, I'm so (shows a word) 'Excited'. Eds: Cool. Rocky: Drawer, Look an alien! Drawer: What?!? (Looks back) Drawer: Where? (Rocky laughs) (and as Andrina laughs) Rocky: It's a joke. Andrina: Yeah. And a prank too. (We grab our things) (and carry on) (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps onto the screen) (and is off) With pleasure. Johnny Bravo: Baby! Courage: That was cool. Dexter: Let's get started. Andrew: Right away. Harry: We gotta (hold the word) 'LOOK' for the clues. Amy Fourpaws: Yeah. Right away. (We go right) Earl: Clues, here we come. Stinky: I wonder where could one be. Sandy: Yes. If we have a radar scope. Gir: Oh look. Look. Clue. Zim: Aha! Jiminy: 'Make'? Timothy Q. Mouse: What's that mean? (We shrug) (with confusion) Rocky Squirrel: Let's just snapshot it. Bullwinkle J. Moose: With pleasure. (SNAPSHOT) (Make is taken) (Steve draws the word) (in his notebook) Wallace: Nicely done. (Gromit nods) Elroy: We still need two to figure this out. Pipsqueak: Yeah. It's a good thing you've got your baby carrier with you on your back. Elroy: In case. Pipsqueak: Since we'll give birth to our child during spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. Voice: Guys. Gadget Boy: Could be Salt. Heather: And even Pepper. Penny Brown: Let's (Holds a word) 'Walk' to the kitchen. Inspector Gadget: With pleasure. (We walked along) (to the kitchen) Voice: Guys, Hurry up. (we hurry up) Peter Rabbit: Then let's (holds a word up) 'Scurry'. Benjamin Rabbit: With pleasure. (We scurry to the kitchen) Mr. Tod: What's up? Buster Moon: Hey, You're not Mr. Salt. Who are you? Ash: Answer us. Oil: I'm Mr. Oil. Vinegar: I'm Mrs. Vinegar and this is Vinaigrette. PPGs: Oh. Vinaigrette: I'm hungry. Reggie: So cool. Josephine: Hungry? For lunch. Darla: I suppose that's true. Salt: Guys. Tanya Mousekewitz: That sounds like the guys we're looking for. Robert: Coming. Griff: We're coming. Judy: Hey. What's the problem? Nick: Is something wrong? Salt: We're still making lunch. Pepper: Can you make the salad while we do the sandwiches? Natane: Hmm... Now let's see. Gnorm: We will. We're your only hope. Kidney: With pleasure. Blossom: First, We need to clean the lettuce in the colander. Bubbles: Right. Buttercup: But where is it? Buena Girl: It's here somewhere. Ellie: Right here. Rikochet: Found it. Flea: This bowl has holes. Buena Girl: Because it's a colander. Rikochet: Correct. (We put the lettuce in it and pour water in it) (to see what happens) Salt: How's it going? Mrs. Pepper: Doing fine? Anderson: It is. Sheila Kangaroo: Going perfectly well. Salt: Keep up the good work. Mrs. Pepper: They sure will. 1: Now what? 2: And what next? 3: We add in the croutons. 4: Croutons? 5: What are they like? 6: Little toast pieces. 7: So cool. Cat: But where are they? Dog: Here somewhere. Little Dog: Right here. Big Dog: Perfect. Hunter Rover: Now to dump them into the lettuce. Muzzle Rover: With pleasure. (DUMP) Blitz Rover: Perfect. Salt: Are you getting there close? Colleen Rover: Almost. (Sandy winks) Bradley: Sure are. Pepper: Keep up the good work. Delbert: Will do. Yakko: Now all we need to do last is to toss the salad, So it can be mixed up. Wakko: Got it. Rocky: Sure. I'll toss it up into the sky and it'll come down all mixed up. Andrina: No, No, No. Serena: Wrong way round. Katrina: We use two spoons to toss it. Zozi: That's the ticket. Bartok: (We toss it to mix it) We toss. Toss, Toss, Toss. Piloff: That's right. Lupin II: All done. Fujiko: Fantastic. Tyler: It's like a Caesar Salad. Bunnie: That's right. Salt: Is it ready? Ryan: It sure is. Yin: Ready. Yang: Piece of cake. Pepper: Oh thank you. (We put it at the table) Ian: Here you go. Fluffy: All good and ready to go. And you're welcome. Oil: Oh yum. A salad. Alvin: Yep. Just for you, guys. Reba: Enjoy. Speckle: Taste it. Salt: Thanks for your help, Guys. Robbie: Our pleasure. Luna: Shall we continue for more clues? Darnell: Yes, please. (We walked onward) (to find some more clues) Louise: We defiantly made (Holds up a word) 'A' salad. Danny Hamster: We sure did. Jimmy: Uh... No offense, But there's a pawprint on it. Stanz: That's right. Einstein: An A for a clue? Daggett: With pleasure. (SNAPSHOT) Norbert: Got it. (Steve draws an A in his notebook) Prince Max: Perfect. Ruby: Hmm... Make a... What? Christopher Robin: I wonder what we'll make. Tigger: Better look for the last one. Pooh: And we'll discover what we'll make. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Rabbit: It's the mail. Eeyore: See? (We go get it) Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! (Mailbox came in) Toulouse: Hi Mailbox. Mailbox: Hey. Here's your letter and there's another one for Antler. All: Cool. Mailbox: Before I go, I made a poem called Letter. All: Wow. Mailbox: I love the word letter, There's no word better, Not cheddar or sweater is better then letter, Since the first day I met her, My life has been better, Letter. All: Cool. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Anais: Nice poem. Darwin: Makes perfect sense. Mailbox: Thanks, Bye now. (departs) Gumball: No problem. Paw: We got a letter. Maw: Wonder who it's from. (We open it) (and read it) (We watch the scene) (playing) (Then it ends) (and stops) Shag: How interesting words. Floral: So cool. Owen: Now I wonder what my letter says? Aaron: Let's read it. Owen: Well, What is this say? "Dear Owen. I am the hospital and you and sweetie should come and see me with a special surprise. Your Wife: Priscilla Skunk." Pecky: So cool. Chris: What did it say? Vilburt: I think it's a letter for Owen and Kessie to go to the hospital. Angelina: Why? Chris: Because it's a surprise for Owen and Kessie to come and see. Henry: It could be... (gasps) William: Another kid given birth to and now joining us on our team. (Owen gasps even Kessie which Owen fleed out) (and took Kessie with him) Lammy: Whoa. Gone in a flash. Aaron: Like a bullet. (Blue barks) Melody: Coming Blue. Barbra: We're coming. Emerald: Yes? (Blue ski dooed into a paper) Tawnie: So cool. Sasha: Ski dooed into a paper? All: Cool. (We ski dooed into it) (together) Otto: Why did we ski dooed in here? Larry 3000: And what are we doing here? (Blue holds up the word 'Road' and a road appeared) Buck: So that's why. Serena: Magic words. Emily: Like magic. (Blue holds the word 'Wagon' and a wagon appeared) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Tigger: Yikes! (We get into it) (and hop aboard) Yumi: Let's (holds a word) 'Go'. Ami: Right away. (We ride along) (happily) Hamtaro: There's (Holds a word and a sky appeared) 'Sky'. Bijou: That's right. Cappy: And (holds a word and a sun appeared) 'Sun'. Boss: Perfect. Dexter (Hamtaro): How about (Holds a word) 'Lion'? (A lion appears) Tigger: Yikes! Speckle: Oh. Excuse us. Reba: Our mistake. Howdy: Bad word to choose. Darnell: Anything but that. Rocko: What word shall we fix this one? Filburt: Let's think. Heffer: Tame? Sheila Fox: Train? Ed Bighead: Tame. Bev Bighead: That's right. (Lion was tame) (and harmless) (And gets out of the way) (at last) (We ride onward) (to find more stuff) Blossom: That was simple. Bubbles: So easy. Buttercup: This is (holds a word) 'Cool'. Ed: (laughs): Yeah. Sure is. Johnny Bravo: How about we use (pulls out a word) 'Rock'? (A big rock appeared in the way) Oh mama. Edd: Oh dear. Roddie: What word shall we fix this one? Eddy: Thumper the Machinery. Arthur: Large? Darla: Speeder? Bradley: Puny. (Rock shrinks) Inspector Clouseau: Well done, Bradley. Pink Panther: Let's keep moving. Sergeant Deux-Deux: Si. (We ride along) Courage: Getting to the end is taking to long. We need a word to go faster. Commissioner: Like full speed ahead? Buzz: Swift. Woody: Accelerator. (We ride faster) (at a high speed) Ren: Whoa! Stimpy: Stop! (We made it to the end) (of the line) Amy: Nothing's here. Harry: Oh well. (Blue holds the word 'Party') Cuties: Party! Earl: Cool. (We party) (and groove) (We ski dooed back to our place) (at last) Stinky: Wow. Andrew: We'll have a party! Sparky: Uh guys, There's a clue on that big word. All: Cool. Wallace: Poem. All: Nice. Buzzie: So what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know. What would you like to do? Ziggy: I got it! Dizzy: We'll figure out what Blue shall spell. (SNAPSHOT) All: Perfect! (Steve draws the word in) (at last) Anais: That's all three! Darwin: We've done it! (We sat into the thinking chair) Gumball: Now let's see what we can spell. Gadget Boy: Make, A and Poem. Heather: Of course! Christopher Robin: That's Make a poem. Pooh: Aha! Stephen Squirrelsky: So that's it, We'll make a poem. Sandy: We sure will! PPGs: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it when singing and dancing) (to the song) (It ends) (and stops) (We go make one) (to see how well it goes) Salt: Hello hello. Mrs Pepper: Hi hi. Danny Danbul: I remember when we made that salad. Olie Polie Bear: Yeah. Sounds cool. (Lion purrs) Rabbit: Oh my! It's the lion. Sheila Rae: I remember him in that made up picture in the paper. Wendell: Sure do. Robert: Now our poem is called "Words, Words, Words". Ahem. Mix and fix and toss and giggle, Crunchy croutons walk and wiggle, Some like soup and some like stew, And little words like me and you, Everywhere that you look in wagons, Salads or in a book are words, Words, Words. Tanya: So that's why. Amanda: Nice poem. Tails: Fabulous. Knuckles: What a crowd. Sally Acorn: Lovely crowd. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Magilla: Well, That should do it for today. Panda: Fabulous adventure we've had. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (We exit the house) (and depart) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Owen rushes to the hospital) (with Kessie on board) Owen: (enters) Where's Priscilla? Dottie: I'll lead you to where she is. (Owen with Kessie heads into a room) (to find Priscilla) Owen: Priscilla, We got your letter. Priscilla: You sure have. Owen: How you feeling? Priscilla: I'm feeling fine. Owen: Where's the surprise? Priscilla: Right here. (Cooing noise) Priscilla: See our newborn kid? (Owen gasps in surprise) (and smiles) Owen: Is it a boy deer? Priscillla: Yes. Owen: Oh boy! I know what to name him. Priscilla: You know the name, yes? Owen: Yes. His name will be Lambert Bambi Antler. Priscilla: So that's the name you've thought of. Owen: Yes. Any other name for him that can suit him? Priscilla: Maybe if we can think of some. Owen: Larry, That's it, It'll work. Kessie, Meet your brother, Larry. (Kessie gasps when she sees her new brother) Kessie: Bro... Ther. (seems delighted) Priscilla: See? They do love each other. Owen: How lovely. Now Larry is on our team for more spoof traveling. (HUG) Owen: And I believe we're excited about willing for Stephen Druschke Films to do The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series and even some Star Wars spoofs. (Credit plays) (and stops) (Owen Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues